Kit Dunn
Katherine "Kit" Emily Dunn is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Music Program. She is also the adoptive sister of Scarlett. Biography Background Kit was adopted and became Scarlett's sister.Take me Out Kit became DJ Diamondmind, a famous DJ, but remains anonymous by wearing a costume during her live performances. In order to get into Keaton, Kit uses one of her DJ Diamondmind tracks.Sotto Voce Keaton School of the Arts Kit becomes part of the Music Program. After having Jax as her partner for an assignment in Production class, Kit grows to dislike him."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on June 25, 2016. Kit, believing her beats to be superior to Jax, challenged Jax to a DJ battle in which only original music can be used. She is winning the battle, but is exposed by Jax as using a DJ Diamondmind which every believes is plagiarism. Seeing as this track was used for her audition, Kit is expelled. Kit inadvertently reveals to Jax that she is Diamondmind and with Jax's and Scarlett's help is able to stay at the school. Description Personality Kit comes off to be a little rude, bossy, and a little sarcastic at times. Though she is often seen being an great friend to Denzel. She could also be describe as being very cocky and confident when people question how good she really is at D.J.ing. She doesn't like to be in the spotlight because she never wants anyone to see her fail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0otTh4regchttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0otTh4regc Kit also seems to be very good at getting the job done. Physical Appearance Kit has a fair complexion. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She is very petite and compare to other characters in the show, very short. She is possibly the shortest of the characters. Kit can often be seen wearing headphones, a beanie, and a silver necklace with a circle. Relationships Scarlett Scarlett is Kit's adoptive sister. They do not always get along, but are still close nonetheless. Kit is seen sticking up for Scarlett in Take Me Out, saying she's not that bad. The two seem to always be complimenting each others work. They have mention that of the two, Scarlett is definitely more of the attention seeker of the two and is always putting on a show, were as Kit would rather hang in the back and not be as focus on all the time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0otTh4regc Scarlett admits that she needs Kit at Keaton and helps her not expelled.Sotto Voce In the first five episodes they try and keep the fact that they are sisters on the down low, but once Denzel finds out, everyone then knows. Kit admits that she does love Scarlett and shouldn't take a detective to figure out that they are siblings because they both have the same last name.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0otTh4regc Scarlett says that not only does Kit make her songs better, but Scarlett as a person better too and they if Kit got expelled it would be a big loss for Keaton, Scarlett, and she would really miss Kit. Then Scarlett ends her confessional by saying not to show it Kit because she making sure Kit was okay after Austin shoved her.]] doesn't want to embarrass her.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2moTGwe7cz4 Though Kit does say that Scarlett thinks that the world revolve around her and she can't realize when she goes overboard.The Understudy Jax See also: Jaxit Kit meet Jax when he is her partner for an assignment in Production class in The First Day. They initially do not get along but eventually become acquaintances. In On Deck Kit challenges Jax to a DJ battle, believing that her beats are superior to Jax, which in true in the end. When Jax calls out Kit for using DJ Diamondmind 's track, it becomes more than just a DJ battle. Jax ends up getting Kit expelled. When Kit goes to get her stuff from class, she runs into Jax. When he calls her a crook, thief, and a poser, Kit accidentally told him that she was DJ Diamondmind, making him the first person besides her family to know that she's DJ Diamondmind. Jax came to Kit to get advice on how to ask and Kit in the hallways.]] out BiancaShowetime. Later in season 1b, when Austin pushes Kit over, Jax expresses concern that Kit is hurt and if she's okay.Try again When Scarlett was looking for information about her birth parents, she found a letter from Kit's. Kit wants to throw it away, so she asks Jax to do it for her, but before Jax threw it away, he took a photo of it. In "We", Jax accidentally let it slip that he had a photo of the letter. Once Kit finds out, she throws her arms over him, hugging him and saying thank you. Also in We Kit asks Jax to come on tour with her as DJ Diamondmind's music assistant, because of how well he did on "Summer Love'". Denzel We never see Kit and Denzel meet, but they seem to have a strong friendship. Kit let Denzel design DJ Diamondmind's new album cover to make him feel more confident before turning fourteen.Hold on Since Kit and Denzel both seem to dabble in each others work (producing and art) they seem to sit next to each other in classes. Their partners to records Scarlett's song Elevator in Take Me Out and in Stand Tall they are sitting next to each other in art class. Also in Stand Tall when Denzel messes up his art piece and is disappointed that Julie didn't chose Denzel to mentor, Kit not only cheers Denzel up but gets Julie to look at his work again. Trivia * Kit plays the pianohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVRTtclX0tI and the electric guitar Stand Tall. * Even though we don't know exactly when she was adopted, but we do know when she was young.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0otTh4regc * Even though we don't see her often in the class, she is in Mr. Park's music class.Stand Tall * We have not seen her without her beanie and headphones in all of season 1a expect twice, only in short sences. * She is the only character besides Scarlett to be adopted that we know ofTake me Out. * According to Too Much Keaton, Kit also dabbles in art. We also see her in art class with Denzel. Stand Tall * According to Scarlett, Kit puts to much strain on her voicehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVRTtclX0tI . * She is right handedMe. * She is named after her birth grandmother Katherine WilderWe. * Her birth parents gave her up for adoption because of the situation they were in and the thought that the Dunn's would be a better family for herWe. Episode Appearances *"The First Day" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me OutTake Me Out" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" (mentioned) *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Showtime" Quotes Gallery Refereneces Category:Females Category:Freshmen Category:Music Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters